


Gerard's Dirty Little Secret

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Series: Gerard's Dirty Little Secret [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a secret sexual fantasy. The other band members find out and help him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard's Dirty Little Secret

**Gerard**

I walk back into the tourbus right after I finished my cigarette. I frown. There’s no sound. Normally, Mikey, Ray, Bob and Frankie are talking so loud to each other that it sounds like screaming. But now? I don’t hear a single damn thing.

I walk into the little ‘living room’ in the bus, and freeze. They are reading my diary… Well, Mikey is reading it out loud and the other boys listen to it like it’s an exciting book. I listen to which part Mikey is reading.

“-‘ve been reading fanfictions for a couple of months now. At first it was awkward to read about myself, my brother and my best friends. Especially when I read the smutty ones. But after a month or two, I started to like it. The dirtier, the better. My favourite ones are the ones where we’re all so fucking horny that we don’t care about love and rules anymore, and we just fuck each other. Yeah, the five of us together. Oh God I hope no one will check my internet history, they’ll throw me out of the band. But I just love the idea of being fucked by all of them… Like, they’re the dominant ones and they treat me like I’m their slut. My fav fantasy is where they use, hurt and fuck me until I’m so sore I can’t do anything anymore, and-“

“STOP!” I shout. Mikey drops my diary in shock. They all stare at me. I feel suddenly very uncomfortable. I stutter something in the lines of ‘I’m sorry’ and run out of the tourbus. I run into the little parc at the other side of the street and hide behind a tree. I keep an eye on our bus, but no one comes out to search me. I collapse on the ground and start to cry. Now they know… Now they know how weird I am, and they’ll never be nice to me again… What if-

“Gerard.”

I look up and see Mikey. I avoid his gaze and swallow. What will he say to me? I’m his older brother for fuck’s sake. He shouldn’t know this about me…

“We… we want you to come back inside.”

“Why would you want that?” I ask and wipe away my tears. Mikey kneels besides me and hugs me.

“Gerard. We don’t think you’re weird okay? Every human being has some weird fantasies, yes, we all do. So we don’t blame you at all for this one. I promise.”

“But I… It’s about me wanting to be treated like a slut by three of my best friends and my brother…”

“So what? I’m sure you’re not the only one in this world. Come with me.” Mikey says. He stands up and helps me to do the same. Then we both walk back to the tourbus. I step inside and the second I do that, someone suddenly grabs my hair and forces me on my knees.

“W-what?” I choke out. Mikey kneels in front of me and grins.

“You wanted to be our slut? Then you will be. Of course Gerard, we do this for you. If there’s something you don’t want, say ‘Coffee’. If you don’t say it, we’ll go through with whatever we are doing. Do you understand that?” Mikey whispers in my ear. I swallow and nod. Oh God this isn’t happening… This isn’t happening…

“Good boy… Now we are going to the living room. You have five minutes to think about whether you want this or not. If you want this, we expect you to crawl into the living room. Naked. If you don’t want this, we’ll understand and there will be no hard feelings. Then just walk into the living room, dressed, and we’ll just talk for a while.” Mikey says. With that he leaves me. He walks towards the living room, together with Ray. He probably was the one to force me on my knees. They close the door, and it’s silent again. I start thinking immediately. I absolutely want this. The way Mikey spoke to me turned me on. The way Ray forced me on my knees even more. But what will this mean? If this happens, will we be able to act normal around each other on stage? Probably not… Is that a problem? Well, no. The fans won’t complain about a little more sexual tension. In fact they love that.

I take a deep breath, and then I undress myself. I fold my clothes and put them away in a corner. Then I crawl into the living room. Mikey closes the door behind me and grins. He trails his fingers over my cheeks and lifts my chin so I have to look straight into his eyes.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint us.” He smiles. I smile nervously at him. I don’t know what to expect…

“Gee. Come here.” Frankie demands. I look at him with a hesitant look in my eyes. Does he want me to crawl? Or- “Now. Come. Here.” He growls. That takes away my hesitation. I crawl towards him and bow my head. He gets something out of his pocket and I moan a little when I see it’s a collar. They’re going to collar me… I feel myself getting harder and I blush. Frank buckles the collar around my neck. When he’s done that, he gets something else and buckles it on my collar. A leash.

“Look at you. That’s a pretty little slut.” Frank says with a grin as he tugs on the leash. It almost makes me fall over and Frank chuckles. “Still have to work on your balance…” I blush in embarrasment and look to the ground. “So. Gerard. How does it feel to be naked in front of us? To be collared, knowing that you can’t run away from whatever we want to do with you? Well?” Frank whispers in my ear and pets my hair. It makes me blush even more and I bite my lips.

“It… it turns me on…” I mumble. Frank tugs on the leash again, harder this time, and I do fall over now. “Say it louder so we can all hear you. And get up and try to keep your balance next time.” Frank snaps at me. I get on all fours again and tense a little. It’s scary when Frank snaps at me like that.

“It turns me on.” I say, louder this time. Frank grins and kisses my forehead.

“That’s a good boy. So. Do you have some fantasies we don’t know about already? I don’t know. Choking, spanking, belting, whipping… you name it.” I hear Mikey’s voice suddenly very close to my ear. I tremble and nod.

“Which one?”

“A-all of them… I…” I stutter and close my mouth. I shouldn’t have said that. Now they’re going to do it to me. And even though I want that, I’m still rather nervous and the idea that they might be doing those things to me this evening, makes it even worse.

I hear Ray unbuckle his belt and I bite my lips. Oh fuck...

"Bob. How many times should I hit our whore with my belt?" Ray asks with a sadistic grin on his face. Bob chuckles and shrugs.

"Ten?" he proposes. I whimper and bite my lips. Ray runs the belt over the bare skin of my back to scare me a little. Well, it works.

"I want you to count every single smack, Gerard. If you mess up, we'll have to start over." Ray commands and I nod. I push my ass a little higher in the air. Yes I'm a little bit scared, but I love being dominated and I love being hit with a belt.

I hear the belt swing through the air before it reaches my skin. Smack! I hiss in pain and lower my head, but Frankie immediately tugs on the leash to force my head up again.

"O-One..." I choke out.

Ray chuckles. "Louder." He says and immediately hits me again. This one already harder than the previous time.

"Two!" I scream out and dig my nails in the floor. My skin starts to burn and I moan. Oh fuck I love this way too much... I want another hit. Please Ray give me another one and- Suddenly there's another hit. I'm so stunned I make a mistake.

"Four!" I scream, and then my eyes fly open in shock. "I mean three!" Ray chuckles and I silently curse on myself. Now we have to start over...

"Try again, Gee." he says and lowers the belt again. I try not to scream out when the belt reaches my skin. Now I'm sure. Ray hits harder every blow. He keeps hitting me. I keep counting, this time without mistakes. I don't want to start over again. Meanwhile Ray hits so hard that every strike causes me to sob and have more tears.

Bob kneels in front of me and pets my hair. "One more to go." he whispers softly and wipes away my tears. I nod and bow my head, which Frank again doesn't allow me to do.

I hear the belt coming down and I tense, preparing myself for the pain. Well, I feel like I explode.

"TEN!" I scream out. My body trembles and I have a hard time not to collapse. Ray puts away the belt and kneels besides Bob.

"You did amazing Gerard. I'm proud of you." he smiles and kisses me on my forehead. I smile through my tears. My ass fucking burns and my neck aches from holding m head up for too long, but it feels good in a weird and fucked up way. This is exactly what I wanted. Exactly how I imagined it to be...

Bob and Ray take care of me for another minute. They pet my hair, wipe away my tears and kiss me, telling me how well I did. When I calm down, they stand up and look at Mikey.

"Your turn." they grin. I bite my lips. What the fuck is Mikey going to do? He has a scarf in his hands and walks towards me. He slides it over my eyes and knots the ends together behind my head.

"Can you see anything?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No." I answer. He slaps my ass and I yelp.

"No, Sir." he corrects me and I nod. Mikey pets my hair and I hear he picks something up. It makes the same sound as keys... What the- Oh... Oh shit no... I feel how Mikey takes one of my nipples between his fingers. He makes sure it's hard, and then I feel a sharp pain going through it. Nipple clamps. Fuck this. He does the same to my other one and I just know he's grinning. It's so fucking painful. I don't even know what's worse, the belt or this. Then Frankie starts to talk.

"Mikey, can I fuck him already? He looks so perfect and God I'm hard..." he says. I swallow by the idea of getting fucked. Please Mikey, please say yes...

"Of course you can Frankie. Do whatever you want to do with him. Ray, Bob, his mouth is available too." Mikey says. I tense. Getting fucked and a blowjob at the same time? I feel myself getting harder and I moan softly. Mikey chuckles.

"Seems like that turns or dirty slut on." he laughs. I feel how Frank hands over the leash to someone else and kneels behind me. At the same time someone lifts up my chin and presses his cock against my mouth. I have no idea who it is, but I part my lips and suck it in. Ray growls, so I know it's him. He knots his fingers in my hair to get hold of something and he starts fucking my mouth in a very quick pace. I just take it, and try to control my gag reflex. Then I feel something cold against my entrance and I feel how Frank pushes one finger inside of me. I want to moan, but Ray's dick makes me unable to do that.

"Oh... oh fuck Gerard your mouth is so perfect..." Ray groans and starts fucking me deeper. Now I have to do everything I can to control my reflex, and to my surprise it works. I'm deepthroating him now. Ray starts to moan really loud and I feel so good. Because it's me he's moaning for.

Then Frank pulls out his finger and he grabs my hips. I tense and hope he's not already going to fuck me. I'm not prepared enough and- Frank pushes inside of me. I want to scream out, but all sound that I'm able to make is a barely audible groan.

"Oh fuck... Gerard I..." Frank moans as he thrusts into me. Tears appear in my eyes again. It hurts, it fucking hurts. But it makes me ever harder and I know that if it goes on like this, it won't be long before I'm coming.

Ray starts to thrust into my mouth more and more rough and his groans become louder. I know he's close to. I can feel it.

"G-Gerard... Ohhh... Fuck... I'm coming... And you better swallow it all bitch. I.... AAHHH" he moans and comes inside my mouth. I keep sucking him off and swallow everything. Ray stays in my mouth for a little while as he tries to catch his breath. Frank still fucks me. His moans are so damn hot... And when Ray finally pulls out of me, I moan Frank's name.

"F-fuck... Frankie... Aargh..." I growl and my breath becomes more and more heavy. "Fuck Frank... harder..." I moan.

"Shut him up, Bob." Mikey demands. I immediately feel how Bob presses his cock against my mouth. I open up and take him in my mouth. I immediately start sucking him off. Bob is even thicker than Ray was... And Ray doesn't have a little one, I can promise you that. Frank's thrusts become more unsteady, his breath heavier and his moans more frequently. I know he's close. He digs his nails into my sore flesh and starts thrusting into me like it's his last time.

"Gerard... Oh fuck I'm gonna come... O-ohhh..." he moans loudly and then releases into me. Mikey immediately pulls Frankie away from me. I feel his come slipping through my entrance and I blush. Mikey chuckles and tugs on my nipples. I yelp and Bob doesn't like my little break. He knots his fingers in my hair and fucks me harder.

"God Gerard. This is what you wanted, isn't it? Being used by us. You know how slutty you look now? A professional whore would be jealous." Mikey whispers and I moan. His words make me feel even dirtier and I love that. I fucking love that. I know he's my brother, but I don't give a shit.

"Gonna fuck you so hard right now." he whispers then. He lines up against my entrance, and pushes in all at once. I groan and Mikey slaps my ass.

"Don't you dare to make a sound now. If you're good, maybe we'll let you come." Mikey says and strokes my length one time. It takes all the power I have not to moan. I wanna come. I wanna come so badly. So I have to be a good boy and stay quiet. I can do that.

I focus on sucking off Bob. He pants and groans and I know he won't last long. I already prepare myself for swallowing his come, but then he pulls out and starts jerking himself off.

"Open your mouth." he groans. I do that and then I feel him coming. He comes all over my face. I blush when I think about how I must you right now. Bob pants heavily and then he chuckles.

"God Gerard. You look so beautiful right now. Sorry, but I have to take a picture." he says. I want to scream no, but just in time I remember Mikey's promise, and I don't say a single damn thing. Not long after I hear the clicking of a camera and I know Bob was serious about taking pictures. Fuck... I blush and just when I thought it couldn't get worse, Mikey hits my prostrate.

"AAHH!" I scream out. Mikey tugs on my nipples and groans into my ear. "I told you to be quiet."

I nod and bite my lips so hard I think I drew blood. Then Mikey takes hold of my cock and starts jerking me off.

"You can make sound now." he says. Oh yeah, I do make sound now.

"M-Mikey! Please aah! Please can I come Sir!" I scream and dig my nails into the floor again.

"Yes. Come for me, like the obedient slut you are." Mikey growls in my ear. That drags me over the edge immediately and I release. "MIKEY!"

"Gerard... oh... oh fuck..." Mikey moans loudly and then he comes as well. His body trembles against mine and then he collapses on top of me.

He pulls out of me, and again I feel his come leaking out of me and I blush and bow my head. It feels a little uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Frank kneels before me and takes of my blindfold and my collar. Ray, Bob and Mikey kneel besides me too, and they all hug me.

"That was wonderful, Gee." Ray whispers softly and Bob agrees with him. Frank just kisses me and Mikey strokes my back while he takes off the nipple clamps.

"T-thank you guys. I thought it was amazing too." I whisper. Mikey chuckles.

"I knew you were a slut Gerard, but I never imagined you to be this bad. But I loved it." he says with a smile, causing me to smile back.

"Maybe we can do this another time?' Frank proposes. We're all quiet for a moment, and then we nod.

"I think that's a good idea." Bob smiles. I agree.


End file.
